


Be My Valentine?

by LaFourmii



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Survivor Guilt, Tony survives, but - Freeform, or mostly compliant, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Damn, his crush on Tony was getting out of hands. But could anyone really blame him for falling in love with this selfless heroic man after 14 million lifetimes by his side? Stephen blamed himself. He blamed himself for a lot of things these days.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 88
Kudos: 158





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A little something written for Valentine's Week (organized by [Descaladumidera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera))
> 
> Prompt for day 1: robot
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything and those prompts inspired me. It's far from perfect but I had fun writing those little domestic slices of life.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Now translated into [中文-普通话 國語 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485458) by [Aurora1874](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1874)

The sun was shining high and bright above the cabin. The kids were playing in the lake. Peter was flipping from the deck, over and over again. Morgan was clapping and cheering, while Harley rolled his eyes every time Parker made a new jump and splashed him. They were all smiling, though, and that was all that mattered.

After everything that happened, the kids were happy. Stephen would not dare the universe to ask for more.

“Here you go!”

Tony came out of the cabin with two glasses of fresh iced tea, setting them down on the coffee table on the porch before slumping on the sun lounger next to Stephen. The Sorcerer Supreme took his offered drink, sipping the cold liquid still keeping an eye on the kids. You could never be too careful.

“Don’t worry yourself too much, doc. Friday is watching them.”

Tony had this uncanny ability to see right through him.

“Good,” he said simply. He could almost feel himself blushing. And no. He was not going to blush again in front of Tony Stark. It happened way too often these days. “Aren’t you going to join them?” Stephen asked in a poor attempt to change the subject.

If Tony suspected any weird behavior from him (he would probably call it strange, and act like it was the best pun ever), he did not say anything.

“Nah,” Tony just said. “Can’t.”

Stephen turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

“Why?”

“Look at me! I have a metal arm and nanoparticles swarming my body. I can’t go swimming. I’d rust.”

Stephen did look at Tony. As much as he disapproved of his work ethics back in the days, Stephen always thought Tony was stunning. But now? He looked older, beaten by all the hardship life sent his way. The marks on his body proofs of all he’d been through. All the things he survived. The metal arm that replaced his flesh one after the snap. The red scars on the right side of his face, left there by the power of the infinity stones. And so many more on his body, hidden by his clothes.

Yet, Tony’s eyes shone brighter than anyone’s. His smile could light an entire room. Stephen loved the crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes. The salt and pepper in his hair.

In Stephen completely unbiased opinion (who was he kidding?), Tony was even more stunning and beautiful than before. More importantly, his soul seemed to shine in Stephen’s eyes.

But he couldn’t say that, could he?

“Really?” Stephen smiled, his voice teasing. “You’re trying to make me think, you didn’t waterproof that metal arm? Which, by the way, I know isn’t made of metal.”

Tony chuckled.

“Maybe.”

He winked and Stephen felt his cheek heat up. Was Tony seeing the blush on Stephen’s face? Probably. With a bit of luck, he might think it was from the summer heat and not because the Sorcerer Supreme had a massive crush on the other man. And that wink did things to him.

“Still,” Tony finally said after an intense glare. “Between the arm, the fake sternum, the enhanced heart and lungs, and the nanoparticles more or less keeping me alive, I’m more robot than human at this point.”

Stephen lowered his gaze into the bottom of his drink, avoiding Tony’s eyes.

“You’re more human than anyone I know.”

“Whoah, doc. Is that a compliment?”

“Oh, I’m starting to think I might regret that.”

“No, no, no. No backsies!”

Stephen laughed out loud and got up from his chair. Very obviously avoiding this conversation. Damn, his crush on Tony was getting out of hand. But could anyone really blame him for falling in love with this selfless heroic man after 14 million lifetimes by his side? Stephen blamed himself. He blamed himself for a lot of things these days.

With a hand movement, he changed from his robes to an old swimsuit. The Cloak floated next to him.

“Wanna go take a swim?” He asked the ancient, powerful and very serious relic.

It immediately raced to the lake. Stephen followed.

“Hey! Doctor Wizard is here!” Peter shouted.

“Please, Peter, call me Stephen.”

“But it’s not as cool!”

Harley rolled his eyes again.

“Can you do magic?!” Morgan squealed.

Stephen smiled fondly.

“Sure.”

A little magic couldn’t do any harm. He formed the three sigils for the spell he had in mind then stepped on the water. On it. Walking on water.

Morgan’s screech of glee got higher and even Peter cheered. Yeah, okay. That might have been a little bit over the top.

Everyone laughed and screamed when Tony suddenly barreled through their little group and threw Stephen into the water. He emerged to a Tony with a shit-eating grin on his face. Happy. They were all happy.

Even after everything.

Stephen couldn’t ask for more.


	2. Cooking is hard, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he was waiting for Stephen, he might as well cook a little something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 2: cooking
> 
> Enjoy!

The creepy magic castle opened its doors for Tony and the weird flying carpet welcomed him.

“Hey there, Levi. You’re alone? Where’s your wizard?”

The cape couldn’t answer him with words. So the thing wrapped itself around Tony’s shoulders, levitated him up the grand staircase, and left him in a study room filled with dusty books and a strong smell of incense. In the eerie silence, Stephen was floating above the carpet, legs crossed like a pretzel and eyes closed. He didn’t react when Tony entered the room.

“Thanks, Cloak,” Tony said when the blanket of death put him down on the floor.

Stephen still wasn’t moving and Tony took the opportunity to watch him closely.

He was beautiful, peacefully meditating in the colored light falling from the stain-glassed window. Tony would have loved to see the stunning green-blue eyes he was starting to love a bit too much.

“Stephen?” he called softly.

No answer.

“Astral projecting again, uh?” he deduced, now knowing he was talking to someone who could not hear him. “Oh honey, this is so creepy. I hope you know that. Leaving your body behind while you go dimension-hopping God knows where. Yikes!”

Tony shuddered. Magic still gave him the creeps.

“He should be back in an hour or so,” Wong said from the door.

Tony jumped, furiously blushing at being seen talking to Stephen’s empty body, and turned to face the other Sorcerer.

“You can wait for him in one of the lounge rooms, or in the kitchen. He’s been away for a while, he might be hungry when he wakes up,” Wong said in his gruff and almost placid voice.

Then he left.

“Great,” Tony mumbled for himself then turned to the Cloak again. “Take me to the kitchen, flying carpet!”

Once again, the Cloak wrapped itself around Tony. Except this time, it bundled him tight, like a flying burrito, and banged his head against a door, a shelf, and another door on their way to the kitchen. That was what he got for calling the thing a carpet.

Massaging the back of his head, Tony opened the fridge.

“What about a little snack for the return of freaky Dumbledore, uh?”

If he was waiting for Stephen, he might as well cook a little something for him.

* * *

The cooking did not go well. In about half an hour, Tony managed to burn his little omelet to a crisp and couldn’t salvage it for the life of him. Well, it was a good thing delivery services existed. He ordered some pizza and the food was here when Stephen finally joined him in the kitchen.

“What did you burn?” he growled with a deep rough voice, like if he was waking up. He kinda was. Tony loved this gruff look on him. Damn, he was crushing so hard on the man.

“Oh, you know,” he answered with a vague gesture towards his mess. “Eggs, bacon, a pan or two, the sink. Needless to say, I’m buying you a new kitchen.”

Stephen chuckled softly, sat down at the table, and picked up a piece of pizza.

“We talked about this, Tony. You don’t have to buy me anything.”

“Except pizza, obviously,” Tony said with a smile as Stephen bit on his pizza.

“Obviously.”

They both smiled, staring at each other. Stephen was the first one to break eye contact, with a slight blush on his cheek. He was doing that more and more often these days. Tony quite liked it. He hoped it meant what he thought it meant. Ugh! Feelings were such a mess.

“So how’s the Wizarding World?” he asked.

“Busy,” Stephen answered between two slices of pizza. “I’m keeping a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that might be a threat to this world. One Mad Titan tries to overrule the universe, the others might get ideas.”

“Yeah. We don’t want that.”

“No, we do not.”

They shared smiles again, sadder this time. The past events hung heavily over their shoulders. The price they had to pay.

“You know,” Tony said and he saw Stephen tense a bit. “I thought I might miss the field missions and all that superhero stuff, but I really don’t. It’s not like I could,” he adds showing the mess of his body, the prosthetic arm at his side. “But even if I could, I wouldn’t go back. I’m… I think I’m happy. With Morgan, Peter, even that terror Harley. In the cabin, inventing stuff, designing equipment for the Avengers but staying out of the team. It’s nice.”

He smiled again, cheeks hurting. It really was nice. And he really was happy. It did not think it possible, less than a year ago, when his world was both fixed and wrecked at the same time. But three pretty smart kids and one amazing Sorcerer later, and he _was_ happy.

There was only one last thing he wanted for his new pretty happy life. He hoped he would get it (him!) soon.

“I’m glad,” Stephen mumbled, avoiding Tony’s eyes.

He looked guilty, ashamed. Tony knew why, of course, he knew. But he wasn’t having any of it. Nope. That look should not have been on Stephen’s face. And Tony would find a way to erase it definitely, bring a smile on his beautiful lips, a happy shine in his eyes.

It probably wouldn’t happen that day though. Tony knew how stubborn Stephen could get when he started to spiral down into guilt lane and self-incrimination avenue. Tony would have to drag him out of it kicking and screaming.

One slice of pizza at a time.

“You should come by the cabin more often, doc,” Tony offered, barely keeping the real offer he wanted to make to slip out of his mouth.

_You should come live with us_ , he didn’t dare to offer.

“Morgan keeps asking for the street magician and his balloon animals.”

“Hum, I’m pretty she’s not calling me that,” Stephen answered and the smile was creeping back on his face.

“Well, she should. Anyway, asshole. Just come by when you can. We love having you there.”

_We love you_ , he thought not daring to entertain, even in his own mind the real feelings hiding in his heart. Not yet. Too soon.

“Thank you for the offer,” Stephen answered gently. “But I’m busy lately. The multiverse doesn’t take a break.”

“Sure,” Tony said trying his hardest to ignore the pang of disappointment in his heart. “I should let you to your witchcraft. I need to take care of the kids anyway.”

He got up, not ready to leave in the slightest. Damn, why was this so hard? There was virtually no doubt in his mind that Stephen was feeling the same thing for him. Why couldn’t they just kiss and live together ever after?

Well.

He knew why.

It was time to move on.

He was not ready.

“You’re always welcome in the Sanctum, you and the kids,” Stephen said as he followed him to the doors.

“Thanks.”

“Just try not to burn anything next time.”

“I’ll try my best. Cooking is hard, okay?”

Stephen laughed.

Finally!

Mission accomplished.


	3. A story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you up?”  
> Morgan’s little voice startled Stephen, and his mug almost slipped out of his trembling fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 3: ritual
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why are you up?”

Morgan’s little voice startled Stephen, and his mug almost slipped out of his trembling fingers. He caught it in time and set it on the counter. He turned around. Morgan was sitting on the last steps of the staircase, in her Spider-Man pajamas.

“I’m making tea,” he said softly.

“Is it magic tea?”

He chuckled. She could be so adorable sometimes. Well, all the times actually.

“It’s just tea,” he answered. “With a little honey.”

“Oh.”

Her pout almost made him wish he had prepared some kind of mystic tea (if those even existed). Well. Potions were sort of magical teas, weren’t they?

“Can I have tea?”

“Maybe tomorrow. I think you should be in bed, little miss.”

“I can’t sleep. Can you tell me a story?”

“I can get your dad. He said he needed something from the garage.”

“No, I want a story with magic!”

She waved her little fingers in the air, in a clumsy imitation of Stephen’s hand gestures to open a portal.

“Of course you do,” he sighed with a smile on his lips. “Come on, let’s get you to bed, and then I’ll tell you the most magical of stories.”

He forgot his tea in the kitchen and went up the stairs, followed by Morgan. She carefully grabbed his shaking hand with hers and held on to him until they reached her bedroom. It was such a simple thing, probably something she did not even think about. And yet, it warmed Stephen’s heart.

She crawled under the covers, and he sat on the edge of the mattress. Then, he lifted his hands, and started his story.

“Once upon a time, in a magical forest, far, far away, lived a dragon.”

With a little help from the mystical arts (that were not meant for storytelling, but who cared?), he recreated the tale in the air, painting the story with words and pictures. He made trees appear, a forest with vibrant green leaves, and a red scaled dragon, hiding between them.

The little scene mesmerized Morgan way more than his words. Good, because he was thinking this up on the spot and he had no idea where this story was going. She didn’t seem to mind his clumsy words, as he kept narrating the tale of the great invincible iron dragon, describing landscapes and epic fights with magic pictures far more than with words.

When she smiled, just like that, Stephen smiled too. Still. He couldn’t help but feel like a fraud.

He should not have been the one to read her bedtime stories. He should not have stolen this precious time from a parent and their child, appropriating bedtime rituals and all the other moments in her life, as Morgan grew more and more every day.

He felt like he was stealing someone else’s place.

Someone that wasn’t here anymore.

Because of him.

* * *

It took three more stories and a minor sleeping spell before he could leave Morgan for the night (because of course, Stephen was a moron, and an epic tale of dragons and battles and sorcery, would not put a child to sleep).

He came back to the kitchen where he left his tea (cold by now). Tony was already there, back from the garage and whatever he was doing, fixing another cup for him, and leaving it on the counter when Stephen entered the room.

“Thank you.”

Tony smiled, sipping from his own _WarMachineRox_ mug.

“I heard you with Morgan,” he said. “I have a feeling she likes your stories more than mine.”

“Sorry.” Stephen curled his aching hands around the hot porcelain of the cup. He liked the warmth. “Of course she likes my stories better. They are magical.”

“Asshole,” Tony muttered fondly into his mug, leaning against the counter.

He was closer to Stephen like that and the Sorcerer felt his face heat up. Damn him and his stupid crush. Tony was a friend, nothing more than a friend. Stephen should not, absolutely not, blush every time they got closer (which had happened more and more often over the past few months).

He shouldn’t have fallen in love with Tony in the first place. He had no right.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t intrude on your relation with your daughter.”

“What are you talking about, doc?” Tony set his mug down, and leaned even closer to Stephen. He could almost count all his lashes, see the different shades of brown and gold in his eyes. “You’re not intruding on anything. She loves you. We like having you here.”

Tony’s hand slid on the countertop and his fingers landed on Stephen’s wrist, curling carefully around it. Stephen’s heart beat wildly in his chest.

“To be quite honest, I’m happy to have you around, doc,” Tony said softly. “I’m scared shitless to do something wrong. What if I don’t do enough? It’s nice to have someone else with me. With us.”

And really, what was Stephen supposed to say? Tony’s eyes pierced through him, reading his soul and his heart like an open book. His hand burned on his wrist. A reminder of everything he wanted and more. Everything he did not deserve.

The moment passed. Tony withdrew his hand and Stephen released his breath.

“Wanna stay for a late movie night?”

Stephen should have said no. Shouldn’t have hoped. Just because Tony was inviting him, didn’t mean he wanted a relationship with Stephen. They were friends, nothing more.

He should have said no.

But he couldn’t resist.

“Sure.”

* * *

Stephen felt more and more like he was taking someone else’s place in this little family he already adored so much.

He loved it and hated it at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new chapters tomorrow, but I'll be back for day 5!


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Pep!” Tony said, voice almost as bright as the day. “Sorry I couldn’t come by earlier. I’ve been a little bit busy. You know how it is. Even after two years, the world still needs rebuilding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 5: survival
> 
> Warning: in this chapter, there are references to one major side character's death and sort of suicidal thoughts. It's not much but if it's something that's triggering or upsetting for you, please be aware and decide if you want to proceed or not.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone bright in the blue sky. Birds chirped on a nearby tree.

A perfect day to see Pepper.

“Hey, Pep!” Tony said, voice almost as bright as the day. “Sorry I couldn’t come by earlier. I’ve been a little bit busy. You know how it is. Even after two years, the world still needs rebuilding.”

He sat down.

“I brought you flowers. Well. One. Stephen picked it.”

He put the beautiful daisy on the crystal vase, added some water. After all this time, he got used to it.

“I would love for you to meet Stephen,” he said. “Maybe I’ll take him with me next time, introduce you two.”

He cringed at his own words and made himself laugh out loud.

“Yeah, maybe not a good idea.”

He looked up, closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm sunlight on his skin.

“Actually, maybe that’s not such a bad idea,” he said after a while, looking down again.

His lips curved in a soft smile.

“You would love him, Pep. He’s all sass and wit and cheekbones. And that magic thing he does? I have to admit, I wasn’t a fan at first, but it’s actually kinda cool. Don’t tell him, he’ll get all smug about it.”

He laughed again then sobered up, and sighed.

“Peter loves him,” he added in a soft voice. “Morgan adores him. I’m sure Harley likes him too, even though he pretends he doesn’t. He’s in his emo teen phase. So annoying. I have no clue what to do with him.”

His hands fiddled in the grass around his crossed legs. Sitting on the ground, even with the thick lawn under his butt, wasn’t as comfortable as it might seem.

He didn’t really care.

“I wish you were here.” His voice caught in his throat.

His hands glided along the grass, found the smooth marble stone in front of him. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, fell on the cold date engraved on the stone.

“I miss you,” he whispered. “We all do.”

With his fingertips, he traced the first P from her name, tried to imagine what it would be like to touch her warm vibrant and lively skin under his hand instead of this useless block of marble. It felt like such a distant memory.

“God, I really wish you were here.” He scoffed. “But you’re not, and it’s so unfair and…” He trailed off, unable to find the words.

It took him a minute or two. He sniffed, wiped the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He forced a smile on his lips.

“Well, today’s a big day. At least, that’s what I’m hoping for. There’s something I gotta ask.”

A big inhale. Exhale.

“I guess I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love again,” he said, tears threatening from falling again. “You were everything to me and it’s so hard to let you go. You’re not here anymore, but Stephen is. So what I’m trying to say is…”

He closed his eyes, opened them again. He had to look at her properly while doing this. He stared right at the tombstone, her name etched on the marble, the date. Early. Too early, goddamn it.

He took a deep breath.

“Is it okay if I move on?” he finally asked. “I… I don’t want to. But… What I have with Stephen, it’s so delicate and soft. He’s good with the kids. He’s so good with me. When I’m with him, I feel like I could be happy again. You know? God, this feels so wrong. Being without you.”

He looked away. Over his shoulder, he could see Stephen waiting for him at the cemetery’s gate. Far away enough to keep his conversation with Pepper private. Close enough to join him if Tony needed him.

Fuck, he was too good to be true. Too good for Tony.

Pepper would have loved him.

“It feels so wrong. But I guess you would want me to be happy, right? You would probably boss me around to make sure I take care of myself and everything. I try. I really try. And I think Stephen is doing an amazing job at keeping me sane now that you’re gone.”

He sighed, long and tired and desperate. He needed this. He needed Stephen in his life. And he needed Pepper to be okay with it. He needed to be okay with it. With the definite end of a relationship long lost.

He cried, over the tombstone, over the memories. The feelings and all the love. The moments, with just the two of them. Their ups and downs. Their little family, in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, just them. Their little paradise. Just for them.

He could never cry enough to make up for what he lost, for what she lost. But he had to move on. He couldn’t spend the rest of his life in despair. That’s not what she would have wanted.

After a long time, he finally got up, walked back to Stephen. His eyes were still red. He could read worry all over Stephen’s face.

“You okay?”

Tony shook his head.

“Why is she dead and I’m alive?” he asked. He knew the answer, he just despised it. “Why did she have to die that day, in that stupid battle while I’m still alive?”

“Oh, Tony…”

“She isn’t the only one who died that day, but that’s the death that hurt the most.”

“She saved you. So you can save us all.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

Stephen opened his arms and Tony melted into his embrace. He cried onto his shoulder. Soaked in his reassuring warmth.

Time passed, Tony didn’t care. He loved Stephen’s hug. Wanted to enjoy it while he could.

He had been guiltily longing for Stephen for some time now and they were getting closer and closer without ever daring to cross that last gap, that last step. They never hugged before. They should have. It was fantastic and Tony wanted more.

When Tony’s tears run dry, he didn’t dare to let go.

“I truly thought I was going to die that day,” he said softly, whispering his words in the crook of Stephen’s neck. He felt the Sorcerer shiver and that almost made him smile. But he was still a bit lost in the past, reminiscing. “I saw her fall,” he recalled out loud. “I wasn’t sure I wanted to live anymore, after that. Then I put that damn gauntlet on. I knew it was too powerful for me to handle. That I would die. And I was okay with it.”

Stephen tightened his embrace around him.

“But I guess the stones reminded me I had Morgan to take care of. That I couldn’t just die and be with Pepper again. My daughter needed me. But I also had to save the world because, what good it is to survive if the world crumbles at the hands of a mad Titan, you know? So I snapped, hoping I would keep on living.”

“And you did survive,” Stephen mumbled at the crown of Tony’s head.

Tony smiled, still not letting go.

“I have to thank you for that,” he said. “You saved me.”

He did save him. That day, Stephen was the first by Tony’s side after his snap, using all his medical and mystical knowledge to keep him alive until he could be transported to Wakanda for extensive treatment. Even then, the Sorcerer rarely left his side, providing support, and most importantly powerful healing spells to counteract the even more powerful damage from the Stones.

Tony hadn’t been conscious enough to remember, but Rhodey and Happy had told him how it went.

“Thank you for saving me.”

And Tony wasn’t only thanking him for that day, on that terrible and cursed battlefield. Stephen saved his life, again and again, after that first time. He helped him recover, he helped him with the kids. He talked with Peter about his time in the Soul world and helped him process his trauma.

He brought a smile back on Tony’s face.

He gave him hope. Hope there could be a happy future for Tony too, hope they could move forward. Together.

Now was not the time, but Tony was finally ready to ask that beautifully stubborn and good sorcerer on a date. For the moment, he enjoyed the warmth of his embrace, and pictured their future.

Together.


	5. The gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Operation: ‘seducing the wizard’ starts tonight,” Tony muttered to himself, trying to find the courage he had been lacking for weeks now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 6: butterfly
> 
> Enjoy!

“Operation: ‘seducing the wizard’ starts tonight,” Tony muttered to himself, trying to find the courage he had been lacking for weeks now.

Of course, Rhodey heard him. And looked absolutely blasé and unimpressed.

“Really, Tones? What is there to seduce? You guys are practically living together like an old married couple already. Just ask him out.”

Tony lifted his eyes from his empty glass to his best friend’s unfazed glare.

“Come on, you know me, platypus. I can’t just ask him out, that’s too mundane for me,” he said then lowered his voice as a group of people walked over to them, glasses raised in honor of them. “I wanna do this right.”

The conversation moved to other topics when the senators and mayors and other important people Tony didn’t really care about joined them. Rhodey played his part gracefully, Tony more reluctantly so. They were celebrating the third anniversary of the Big Win. Three years since they defeated Thanos, brought back the snapped.

Tony lost a lot that day, three years ago.

Time had done its deed, and Tony was more or less okay, now. But it didn’t mean he liked to celebrate the day he lost his wife. What kind of psycho would that make him?

Of course, the world did not care about one loss when so much was gained.

Fair enough, he guessed.

“What does that even mean, _doing it right_?” Rhodey eventually asked when they were mostly on their own again, a new drink in hand for them both, non-alcoholic, thank you very much.

From their little corner, they could watch the party unfold. The big speeches and rounds of applause. Avengers mingling awkwardly with politicians and journalists. Little canapés and lots of drinks.

Even from afar, Tony kept an eye on Stephen. He was particularly handsome that day (not that he wasn’t handsome every day). His black suit hugged his lean body quite nicely and the Cloak had turned itself into a vibrant red tie. That weird relic couldn’t spend an evening without its wizard. Tony smiled. He loved that weirdo and its sorcerer.

Damn, he loved him so much.

“You know,” he answered without looking at Rhodey. “Offer him a drink and a cheesy pick up line. A little flirting, casual touches and glances. And…”

“Too much information, Tones.”

Tony finally turned toward his best friend, and smirked.

“Oh, come on, Rhodey bear, don’t act all prude and mighty. I remember how you were back in the days. Especially that night, when you and I…”

“OKAY!” Rhodey cut him off rudely (and also hilariously). “That’s enough. Go play dumb with your wizard, Stank, and stop torturing me.”

They both laughed.

But Tony didn’t go to his wizard.

“Tones? Shouldn’t you go to Stephen to put your stupid plan in motion?”

Tony emptied his drink, then fiddled with the glass, unsure.

“What if he’s not into me?”

“Oh lord, how old are you, Stark? Twelve? Open your eyes, the guy is so obviously into you, even a blind man could see it.”

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny,” Tony deadpanned.

Stress was getting to him if Rhodey could make fun of him without retaliation.

“Really,” Rhodey added still laughing. “It’s so obvious, I’m surprised it took you this long.”

Tony opened his mouth, tried to say something. But there wasn’t much that could be said in his defense. Rhodey noticed and frowned.

“Is it because of Pepper?”

Rhodey, his best friend for life, his dearest platypus, knew him well enough to read in his eyes all the answers he didn’t dare speak. The Colonel patted Tony on the shoulder with a sorry smile.

“Come on, man. You gotta move on. I understand, but you can’t stay stuck in the past.”

“I’m not!”

“Really?” Rhodey didn’t seem impressed at all.

This time, Tony had to defend himself.

“For your information,” he said. “I talked to her.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, you know what I mean,” Tony added. “I went to her grave, talked with her.” Another skeptically raised eyebrow from Rhodey. He was good at that non-verbal communication thing. Or maybe it was because they knew each other so well. “More like I talked it out with myself,” Tony corrected. “I’m good, I can move on.”

“Can you?”

Yes, he could!

Right?

“Okay, maybe it’s harder than I thought.”

Rhodey sighed.

“I understand, pal. I really do,” he said. “But that thing you got going on with the doc? It’s done being cute. I gotta admit it was fun to see you pining for him. But now, it’s starting to be painful to watch. If you don’t ask him out, I will.”

Wait, what?! That was not the plan! That wouldn’t do it.

Tony took two drinks from the bar and went to Stephen.

There was no way in hell Rhodey would ask the Sorcerer out before Tony did!

* * *

Tony made his way through the crowd and stopped when he finally reached Stephen. Up close, his suit looked even better on him and Tony had to force himself not to blatantly check him out from head to toe.

“Are you enjoying your evening, Doctor Strange?” he asked in a teasingly formal way.

Stephen tried to suppress a smile and failed.

“Those social events are not really my forte anymore, I’m afraid,” the Sorcerer said.

“Wanna join me for a drink? I’ve heard I’m great company.”

He offered Stephen a glass and the other took it.

“Thank you, Doctor Stark.”

“Jeez, no one calls me ‘Doctor Stark,’ it feels way too formal. Only you can call me that.”

Stephen chuckled.

“Well, you have more doctorates than I do. You deserve to be called by your title.”

“If we’re using our made-up names, like Peter would say, I’d rather go by ‘The Amazing Iron Man.’ It has a nice ring to it.”

“Don’t push it,” Stephen said laughing.

At his neck, the Cloak-turned-tie waved at Tony and he waved back.

“Hey, there weirdo.”

“Please, don’t call the Cloak that. It’s going to sulk all evening.”

Tony burst out laughing at that. The idea of that stupidly ancient and powerful relic moping because of Tony’s little jab was just fucking hilarious. Stephen was beaming too.

That smiled looked good on him, illuminating his beautiful blue-green eyes. In that suit, with that grin, he looked positively edible and Tony was yearning for a taste of him.

Well. It was time for Tony to do something about it, and get himself a wizard.

He put his glass on the nearest surface, not caring if it was a buffet, a windowsill or someone just passing by, and extended his hand to Stephen.

“Come and dance with me?”

It wasn’t intended as a question but doubt crept in. Damn, he used to be so smooth, so good at this flirting game. Guess the series of end-of-the-world catastrophes didn’t help.

But Stephen smiled shyly, blushed a little, and put his shaking fingers in Tony’s palm. Tony pressed Stephen’s hand very carefully, then took his wrist, making sure not to hurt him as he guided him through the crowd again, to the sort of dance floor in the middle. There was a quartet or something on the corner, playing gentle music. Tony didn’t really care. All he cared about was Stephen.

He cautiously wrapped his metal arm around Stephen’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Oh.”

After a second of hesitation, Stephen put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. Even through nanoparticles and metal, Tony felt the weak and shaking grip of Stephen’s fingers. His wizard seemed tense. Nervous.

“Is this okay?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah,” Stephen answered in an exhale. “I don’t think I slow danced since my prom.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony smirked. “I bet you made someone very happy that night.”

“Well. I ended up making out with the Prom King in an empty classroom.”

“No way!” Tony chuckled.

“Let’s just say my date and his date were _not_ happy. Neither were my parents when they found out. They weren’t really tolerant.”

A nice euphemism to say they were homophobic jerks. Tony could only sympathize. He pulled Stephen a little closer to himself and the other let him.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

A beat of silence passed as they swayed gently to the soft and slow music. They were barely dancing, just sawing slightly from one foot to the other, in each other’s arms. It was already way more than Tony had hoped for.

He still wanted so much more.

“I promise to make this night better,” he whispered.

Stephen lowered his head, looking right into Tony’s eyes. They were so close, that way. Almost forehead to forehead. Nose to nose. Stephen’s mesmerizing blue-green eyes looked into Tony’s with too much adoration, hope and uncertainty.

They stopped moving.

“Tony, what are we doing?” Stephen whispered.

He was so beautiful. Tony could barely breathe.

“You wanna know what I think?”

They were so close, Stephen’s forehead finally bumped into Tony’s when he nodded. Tony’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes went down to Stephen’s mouth. He wanted to kiss him.

“I think,” he said slowly, almost licking his lips, “we’re awkwardly flirting like teenagers. And I kinda like it.”

He heard Stephen’s sharp inhale, and decided to throw caution to the wind. He drew nearer, closing the short distance between them, oh so slowly, letting Stephen move away if he wanted to. He didn’t.

They were going to kiss. For the first time. The first of many, he hoped. He had butterflies in his stomach, and his heart beat like crazy.

At the last moment, Tony aimed for Stephen’s cheek and left a soft kiss there. Starting slow. He wanted to do this right. Stephen deserved more than a half-assed first kiss in the middle of a stupid gala they both wished to escape and lots of strangers they wanted nothing to do with.

When he took a step back, there were little blue butterflies everywhere, fluttering all around them in a soundless flying dance. Beautiful. And all Stephen’s involuntary creation, judging by the blush on his cheeks. Tony couldn’t even tease the wizard about it, mesmerized by the manifestation of his magic.

The clear display of his feelings.

Distracted, Tony didn’t see Stephen move until his hands cradled Tony’s face between gentle trembling fingers.

“Tony,” he said with his deep baryton voice Tony loved so much. “There is not much need in hiding it, I hope you already know I want you more than anything and I’ll do everything for you. But are you sure?”

“I…”

The thing was, there was no denying Tony loved Stephen (it wasn’t even a crush anymore, they were way past that point). And if all the subtle (and not so subtle) clues and the freaking damn _declaration of love_ from Stephen were true, Stephen felt the same. Yet, there was still a sliver of doubt in Tony’s heart. And Stephen deserved better than a man doubting himself.

“I don’t know,” he said truthfully.

It was too soon. Way too soon.

No matter how much time passed, it would always be too soon after Pepper.

If Tony wanted to be with Stephen, he’d have to learn to live with that.

“I understand,” Stephen whispered. “When you’re ready.”

He leaned over Tony, and left a sweet and brief kiss on his temple. And when he stepped away, the butterflies were back in Tony’s stomach.

_Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a little bit angstier than I wanted but I hope you still like it! 💜


	6. What do you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you guys basically spent Valentine’s day together. I wonder what that means,” Harley deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 7: valentine
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday but life happened. So there it is, a day late.
> 
> Enjoy!

Operation: ‘seducing the wizard’ was not a success. Or maybe it was. Tony wasn’t sure. He did not ask Stephen for a date and instead, implied he wasn’t even sure how he felt. Which was all wrong. Tony knew how he felt. He just… Argh! Why were feelings so difficult?

On the other hand, he managed to (sort of) flirt with Stephen (with the worst and cheesiest pick up line ever), share a drink with him, _dance_ with him, and finally **_kiss_** him.

Well. A kiss on the cheek.

It still counted, right?

Right.

Now. Well…

Days and weeks passed and nothing much changed.

Tony noticed new things. Now that he knew how Stephen felt (how they both felt), he saw all Stephen did for him, the adoration in his eyes, the soft smile on his lips even when Tony said something stupid (especially when he said something stupid), the way he cared about the kids, the bots and that weirdo of a cape.

They kept seeing each other. Of course, they did. Rhodey was right, they were already living like an old married couple. It was almost ridiculous.

They spent so much time together, they didn’t even realize what day it was before the end of said day.

In the morning, Tony picked up pastries and coffees for breakfast at the Sanctum with Stephen (he also bought the fancy chocolates on sale that day, because they looked good and Stephen practically inhaled them). They worked together. Stephen had stumbled upon another dimension’s demon leader that used advanced technology and needed Tony’s help to develop a defense strategy against them.

They had lunch in a little restaurant Tony loved, where the staff always set a table in a private corner for him. It was really nice, and Tony almost choked on fries laughing at a joke Stephen told.

The afternoon was spent at the cabin. Morgan came back from school and dragged Stephen with her to make magical flower crowns in the garden even though it was freezing. Tony was very proud to wear the one Stephen made and they smiled like idiots in love (they kind of were, but shush, they were not ready yet).

It finally dawned on them in the evening, after dining with the kids and telling them about their not so eventful day.

“So, you guys basically spent Valentine’s day together. I wonder what that means,” Harley deadpanned.

Peter elbowed him, and Morgan cheered before turning to a bright red Stephen.

“Are you daddy’s Valentine?” she asked with the sweetest smile.

“What? It doesn’t mean… I…” Stephen sputtered.

He never blushed so much and Tony couldn’t help teasing him a little bit more.

“Yeah, Stephen,” he said, “are you my Valentine?”

He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He sobered up quickly when Stephen closed himself off, got up, and left the table, retreating to another room with a too quiet “excuse me.”

The kids all stared at Tony with various degrees of disbelief.

“I don’t get it,” Peter said. “We thought you would finally admit you are dating. Aren’t you?”

Now it was Tony’s turn to blush. Just slightly.

“Uh, not exactly.”

“Oh man,” Harley said, way more serious than he usually was. “You better fix this. What are you even waiting for?”

“I know, I know. How about you kids go upstairs and let the grown-ups do the talking?”

Tony trailed after Stephen while Peter and Harley took Morgan to the bedrooms.

“We’re never there for the good stuff,” he heard Peter say.

“Gross,” Harley grumbled.

“Is Stephen our new daddy?” Morgan asked and then the door closed behind them.

Tony found Stephen in the living room, very obviously distracting himself with a magical teapot and cups he was filling in for the whole family. Yes, they were a big happy family. What was Tony waiting for?

It was time.

“I’m sorry,” Stephen mumbled. “I didn’t want to leave but… it just hit a little too close to my heart.”

“Stephen, hey, sweetheart, look at me.”

Stephen finally left the tea set alone and looked at Tony. There was this adoration in his beautiful eyes again, so much love and want for Tony, he barely knew what to do with it. A sweet blush was spreading on his cheekbones. He looked absolutely adorable.

And Tony loved him so very much.

What was he waiting for?

It was time.

He stepped closer, held out his hand and Stephen took it almost instinctively, trusting Tony not to hurt his delicate and scarred fingers.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Tony said softly.

Now that the endearment was out in the open, Tony couldn’t keep it in. It felt good. It felt right. And the way Stephen blushed deeper and shivered hearing it? Yeah, there was no way Tony would stop now.

“I mean it, you know. I’m ready,” he said, taking another step closer to Stephen, looking up to Stephen’s blue-green eyes. “I want you to be my Valentine. My boyfriend. My partner. My lover. Whatever you want to call it. I just want you in my life, Stephen.”

Stephen took a shaky inhale of breath, almost stunned into silence.

“Really?” he whispered.

“Really.”

And he absolutely meant it. It took him forever to get to this point, but there was no turning back. He wanted Stephen in his life. He loved him.

And he was ready to move on with him.

“So what do you say?”

“I say,” Stephen answered slowly, “yes.”

He closed the distance between them, leaned toward Tony, and kissed him. It was the softest press of their mouths together, probably the chastest kiss in Tony’s entire life. The first for him in a very long time.

The first but not the last, he hoped.

It was perfect. Warm lips gliding over each other smoothly, a shaking hand cradling his face, a metal arm carefully wrapped around a lean waist. Their bodies pressing closer and closer.

“Daddy is kissing Stephen!” Morgan squealed.

They pulled apart immediately and turned to the three kids, very obviously spying on them from the bottom of the stairs.

“Finally!” Peter cheered while Harley mumbled.

“Gross. Get a room.”

“We had a room! You’re the ones who barged in here!” Tony said, laughing.

Morgan ran to them and Tony caught her in his arms.

“There’s tea for everyone,” Stephen said, positively beaming now. “Wanna watch a movie?”

They all squeezed into the couch, cuddled together, their favorite beverage in hand (because Morgan was right, Stephen could make magical tea that just turned into whatever they wanted). It wasn’t the first time they had a movie night. However this time, Tony snuggled into Stephen’s arms.

It felt right.

They were a family.

A very happy family.

And that was all that mattered.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Tony whispered into Stephen’s ear and dropped a kiss into the crook of his neck.

Stephen shivered and Tony promised to find more of that later. His new boyfriend, his lover, his partner, his Stephen, turned slightly toward him, a huge grin on his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, I hope you liked my interpretations of those prompts and this little fluffy fic for Valentine's week. I might come back to this AU a little later for a smuttier conclusion. If you have ideas for that, I'm open to suggestions 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💜
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://lafourmii20.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
